Lilies and Pearls
by Saraiyu Atarah
Summary: Rosalie's story, from her birth. What did Edward's rejection feel like? How did she deal with Royce's actions? How did she find Emmett? Her character is often seen in a not-so-kind light, but there's more to her than meets the eye.
1. 01

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic in about four years, so please be gentle. Rosalie is a character rarely touched upon, so I really decided to delve into her, pre-Emmett, and feel what she felt. I'm obviously not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own these characters, nor _Twilight_. Enjoy.

--

A slow breeze danced past me as I stood, looking through the thick trees. It should have given me a shiver, but it did not affect any part of me. I was perpetually cold, like I was perpetually awake, which was not unlike being perpetually alone. There was little in the world that I could count on before, but since my life ended, the reliability list had slowly begun to grow. I let out a deep breath, becoming one with this breeze that ruffled my soft curls.

Still, the breeze made me uneasy. Even after all these years, it took precious little to make me remember that night. The laughter, grunts, anger, broken sobs, and muffled screams came back every time I walked down a street.

"Rosie, is everything okay?" Came a bell-like voice from about a half a mile away, I would guess. Esme must have heard my sigh.

"I'm fine." I replied softly, but so she could hear me. I knew she understood, but I had to hunt. I hadn't talked about that night once since my change, and I wasn't about to start now. If I had been alive, I would have awoken in screams and terror, but now that I couldn't sleep, the images were plastered like tattoos to my eyelids.

Still, I had to hunt. It had taken me nearly a year to learn to control myself, but now it was no trouble at all. As long as I stayed well hydrated. While human blood had never touched my lips, it's not like I never thought about it. Especially _his. _Why I refrained, I'm still not sure, but there was too much disgust there. I hated the thought of his blood touching mine yet again.

There were many changes in me since that deciding night, but the biggest transition, I think, was not eating. I'd always had a fast metabolism, so eating was something I never had to worry about, as some do. I could, and did, eat as much as I wanted. Now, there was no satiating my thirst. I closed my eyes, letting the breeze send me a scent. Reluctantly, I followed, my body telling me where to go, but my heart somewhere else entirely.

--

Lounging in my room, I remembered with a sigh the constant buzz and ruckus of the city. Rochester, New York was nothing like it. For true love, I had agreed to endure the small town life, but now that it was just the four of us I was restless. There was no one I could talk to, beyond my new 'family', who definitely got boring after a while. Though it wasn't so long ago, I regretted losing the days of suitors, roses, and chocolates. I missed my afternoon tea, and, worst of all, I missed the love that I didn't even have in human life.

Sure, Esme and Carlisle loved me in their own way, but I had never been _in_ love. I wasn't used to people like Edward shying away from me. Even in life I had been beautiful, but now that I was perfect, it seemed like no one would ever want me like that again. In all ways except the one, I was a virgin. I had never lain with someone who loved me. I had never shared that part of myself with anyone. I'd had my virginity torn from me that night. The virginity I so cherished and wished to keep pure.

Somehow I had always known that Royce didn't truly love me, yet I insisted that I stay with him, that he marry me, and that I bear our children. It had much to do with my human selfishness, which, somehow, had not yet reached me in this new world. I wanted the beautiful children that we would have had together…

As I struggled to erase the slate that was my mind, a sound wafted to my ears. My favourite song, in life and death was traveling up the stairs into my room. Edward was playing the piano… he must have heard my dark thoughts. I took a deep breath, flipping my hair behind me as I descended the golden staircase.

"Moonlight Sonata, hm?" I said, though I knew well that he could have read it on my mind.

"Yes. It's always been one of my favourites, as well." At least he wasn't denying playing it for my benefit. "The simplicity of it has always amazed me. It allows you to dream, but in a complacent way."

He read my thought almost before I thought it myself. "Rose, you can still make that a reality. I know it's not me, but I know you will find someone. Think how long Carlisle existed without Esme. I know you'll walk down that aisle someday. And with the right person, not that…that…" He trailed off, and I wished I, too, possessed his gift.

"Will you be the one to play it? Please? It's almost more beautiful when you play it than Beethoven himself."

"How would you know how well he played?"

"Just because he composed it doesn't mean he played with as much passion and conviction as yourself. It's like you're in mourning for something. It's a song of heartbreak." I paused, not sure where I was going with this. "But…it leaves the heart full afterward, not empty."

Edward bit his lower lip, thoughtfully.

"What are they thinking?"

"They're worried about you." Edward told me, hesitating before continuing. "They're afraid you're going to leave." He was obviously paraphrasing their thoughts. Carlisle had had such high hopes for the two of us, but we were just too different…and in this case, opposites did not attract.

"Leave." I repeated. It was not a question. He nodded, seeing my thoughts.

"When?" He asked. "Where?"

Watching my thoughts, he simply nodded. "I'll tell them. Please come back." He held me tight for a few seconds, and I was thankful I couldn't cry. I would be back, I told myself. As soon as I figured out how to get rid of these memories.

--

Again, this is the first serious bit of writing I've done in a while, and it would be amazing if you would take that into consideration. That being said, please Read and Review. I'd love to hear any comments you may have, negative or positive. I tried to stay as true to the book as possible.


	2. 02

I hate to be selfish, but I'm hoping for a bunch more reviews this time…sorry for the wait crickets, I know you've all been waiting anxiously… Anyway, here builds some drama for you. I'm almost done with chapter 3, and once it gets beta'd I'll put it right up. Hopefully next week! Oh, yeah, and I don't own _Twilight_, Rose, Edward, Emmett…. though I wish to god I did. : Enjoy!!

--

The new strength I felt in this life was unparalleled to any I may have had in the mortal world. Except maybe emotionally. Edward had tried to make me as comfortable as possible, but he knew I would find a few qualms entering his world.

"I know it's different." He told me as he found me lounging in the living room, staring at the wall. "But it's not so bad." I just stared on, letting the stillness fill me, fill the room. Edward stood there in the doorway, watching me.

"I was going to get married." I told him, to which he said nothing. "I was going to have a house, and three beautiful children! I had them named, I knew the color of their rooms, I had clothing all picked out…" I screamed, letting the fury wash through my body. "And then….he had to….! I'll never find someone who will want me. I'll always be the damaged goods, that pretty girl that could have been so much more. It was all stolen!"

My eyes stayed fixed on the wall before me, my eyes unable to shed a tear. My heart would have been beating wildly, if it still could beat. My blue eyes would have been drowned in tears, and my voice would have broken. But no, all of me stayed in perfect control except my words. Even the harshness of what I was saying sounded like staccato sounds in a Bach piece.

For once, Edward was at a loss for words. I jumped up and ran out of the house, so fast that none but another member of my family could see me. I ran through the woods toward the border. On my way out, I heard Esme's frantic voice, but not the words behind them. I left them all behind, making a quick decision and turning back to the south. I would return to the city. Why shouldn't I? What was keeping me here but the new 'family' I had, those who had condemned me to this life.

I tore through the trees, barely caring whether I hit a tree or not. I ran until I reached the city limits. Had anyone seen me? I barely cared any more. Thank the lord (not that I had one any more) that I had brought some money. Finally, I slowed down, able to think rationally once more. I became aware, as I walked swiftly, but not vampire swiftly, through the streets, watching for a store that might accommodate my needs. I knew precisely what I was looking for, but remembered not where to find it. I felt heads turn my way, aware that I was wearing a very expensive blue dress straight from Paris. However, the twigs and the dirt had matted against the silken folds of the fabric. I must have looked like a terror. Quickly, I turned into a café, where I used the bathroom to clean myself up, wash my face, and shred my dress so that it looked more normal for the time.

As I flounced down the street toward the seamstress, his face shone in my mind and my venom flowed wildly. I kept myself in check as I entered the shoppe. Thank goodness Lucielle wasn't there, or she would have acted as if she'd seen a ghost. Which she would have. I had died a month before. Luckily, she had hired someone, and there was a dress in the window. The dress. My family must have returned it after the 'accident'.

"Good afternoon." said the clerk, whose name I didn't know. Lucie must have hired new help.

"Good afternoon." I hope I said brightly, "I'm really looking for the perfect wedding dress...I ordered one elsewhere, but it doesn't look like it will be here on time for my wedding."

"Oh no!" she said with mock sympathy. It was obvious she was happy that she'd be getting my business. I spied a book spine down on the counter and knew she hadn't done any today. Lucie wouldn't be happy. "Well, we don't have a very wide selection, but all of our dresses are handmade..."

"By you?" I asked, trying to act the nervous bride.

"No, by my boss, Lucie, but I do a lot of the trim and lace." she said proudly, ushering me over to the wall of white dresses. "Like these." She bragged, pointing out the delicate needlepoint in one of the dresses.

"It's beautiful...but it doesn't look quite my size..." I gasped when I looked upon my old wedding dress, beautiful but simple. It was strapless, with a simple shoulder cover up over it, so as not to show too much skin. It was a straight cut, to highlight my curves, and line my perfect figure. The only lace embroidered on it was on the shawl and the veil. I liked to be classy, not too frilly.

She noticed my selection. "That one was made months ago...the bride passed away before she got a chance to walk down the aisle."

"Pity." I said, "Well, her misfortune may be my luck. I'd love to try it on." At this, she grabbed the ladder, to retrieve the dress. She knew I was in a bind, and so hurried as fast as she could, being very careful not to harm or wrinkle the dress. She brought it into the dressing room with few parting words. "Come on out with it when you're ready, I'll do whatever alterations you need right away."

I put it on more quickly than anyone, with my now superhuman speed, waiting in the dressing room for two more minutes so she wouldn't suspect anything. "I'm not sure..." I said from the inside of the dressing room. "I'm not sure if it's quite my style." Of course, it fit me perfectly. It was, of course, made perfectly for me. I just hoped that she wouldn't tell Lucie about my visit.

"Come on out." The young woman said, my nervousness catching her, and adding some excitement to her voice. I mussed my hair up and pulled the dress up too high.

"It doesn't quite fit right... it feels a little tight." She circled me, obviously astounded by the dazzling white on my cold, white body. I knew I'd have to keep her from touching my skin as much as possible. The dress was only slightly whiter than my own skin.

"Surely you jest! It fits you perfectly." I let her hands go to my chest, pulling the dress into place. Only the tips of her fingers brushed my skin. She didn't seem to notice anything. She smoothed out the wrinkles of the dress, pulling it into place. "Why, it could have been made just for you."

I squirmed, knowing humans move all of the time, unlike our kind, whose way it is to stay quite still and move only with purpose. "I wish it was more V-necked." I commented, hoping to take her attention away from the form of the dress.

"Well, that's no problem, if you'd like just a little one. I can do that in about a half hour. Here, try on the lace." She handed me the shawl and placed the veil on my head. I played with the shawl, putting it on askew so she had to fix it. "You look stunning...the lucky man won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

She turned me around to face the three paneled mirror, and I let out a genuine gasp. The last time I had tried this on, my skin had been darker; still very white but rosy, as my name suggested. My cheeks were flawless now, but had no glow. My lips, however, were the lightest pink, and my blonde ringlets fell to the small of my back. My lashes were long and black, and my brows perfectly contoured to my face. So much would be forevermore. I felt anger again surge my body, the venom flowing freely once more. She came closer to me and I felt her heart beat in my body, the need filling me with a sudden hatred. I threw off my facade.

"I'll take it." I said through clenched teeth. She seemed confused at the sudden change in my demeanor as I moved a little too quickly to the changing room. "Would you like me to still alter it for you?"

I thought for a quick second (not an oxymoron in this case, our seconds are long, while a human's are way too short), and waited another to answer. "That would be lovely, thank you." I said, my voice still steel, but warming up a little. I let Carlisle's face fill my mind, letting the venom drain from my mouth. There would be plenty of time for this later.

I waited another few minutes from when I was changed, and handed her the dress. "I'll come back in a half hour, yes?" She nodded, managing a small yes, but not quite sure what to say. "I really do appreciate it." I told her, meaning it. "It's so very important to me."

I left the shop, hearing the tingling of the bell on the door as I stepped out into the street. Now to find the florist.

--

Don't worry, the next chapter will have some hardcore action… get ready for it! And while you're preparing, please review!!


	3. 03

Thanks for your kind comments—sorry it took so long to get this one up, I've been very busy with college applications and auditions and such. The end might be a little lame—let me know. Warning – This chapter is a bit bloody and violent. I don't think it's too bad, but I'm gonna call it a nice PG-13. Again, I don't own _Twilight_ or related characters. Please R&R!

03

It was dark. The only light came from what had been the fire, still burning out in the heath. I perched upon the end of his bed. Lilies were strewn about the floor, and pearls hung around the room like ornaments. They were hung delicately on the cracked walls. In my fury, I had put a little too much pressure onto the walls, adding to the atmosphere. The windows were open, little bursts of air blowing against his shades, making them billow out like sails. Now, I would wait.

My eyes were not quite gold yet, and glared maroon with bloodlust. But I must wait. His pain must equal that felt in my heart each and every eternal day I live. Just being near him made me uneasy. I could smell the beating of his heart from blocks away, yet my own cool presence lay undetected, as I stood only feet from his chest, rising and falling with every deep breath.

Suddenly, I felt him shiver, and he groggily pulled his sheets tighter around him, not yet opening his eyes. I sat like a gargoyle, my head turned not toward him, but toward the window. "R-Rose?" I heard him murmur groggily. He was not quite awake yet, but he had seen me. I stayed still. "Rose!" This time he called more urgently, his eyes growing accustomed to the dark and to my glowing white figure. It was everything I could do to keep myself from devouring him right then and there. I could smell his blood, tainted with alcohol.

Now, he was becoming frantic. The living, beating heart inside of him was pumping faster, and his pulse raced. Still I remained motionless. I felt him look around the room, staring at the cracks in the wall. I was wearing the pearls he had given me for my 17th birthday, and I still had his ring on my finger. "What…is this?" he asked, stunned. I smelt the salty taste of his tears. "Why won't you leave me alone?!"

I slowly turned my face to look into his eyes. He gasped at the red in my eyes; the only color about me. "What are you?" Still, I did not answer. I simply followed him with my bloodshot eyes, hunger apparent in them. "We buried you…they buried you."

"You weren't there, I noticed," came my cold reply. He flinched, bewildered both by my new voice and my sudden desire to speak.

"So this isn't another dream." So he had dreamt of me, had he?

"It certainly is not, though I'm sure you'll wish it was in time." The fear electrified his body, every hair standing on end.

"Why are you here Rose? Haven't you haunted me enough already?" So he had thought about me after my death. Even in my anger, I couldn't help but be a bit pleased. He gazed at the lily petals strewn about, roughly the color of my own skin.

"Haunted, not hunted." I said. Confusion passed upon his face for a split second while he gathered himself, obviously trying to figure out what was going on. Then it hit him.

"The Cullens…. you look like the Cullens," came his sudden epiphany.

"Yes, I certainly do, no thanks to you."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you?" I asked. "You always did call yourself the smart one. You were always the strong one. You'd protect me, you said. You'd hide me from the demons. You brought me in candles when I was afraid of the dark. Was that so long ago? Well now, Royce," He flinched at the mention of his name on my tongue, "Now, I am the very demon I was hiding from. You need not protect me anymore. It's time for you to protect yourself." I flicked his wrist with my thumb and middle fingers, and, hearing the satisfying crunch, continued.

"I think I've given you ample time to live, don't you?" I asked him, as he nursed his broken wrist, his heavy breathing and grunts filling the room. The smell of the blood was making me fairly dizzy. I took his right hand in my own, lacing our fingers, and covering the other side with my free hand.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? How are you here?"

"You took from me what is most precious to any human. You took my heart, took my virginity, abused my privacy, _beat me_, and then left me to die. What worse could you have done? And now, you see… now I shall never die. Either I shall hunt you forever, or this can end tonight."

He stared, dumbfounded by my outburst. "You ruined me. And I couldn't even die to forget the images you've put into my mind. I couldn't even die."

Again, his dark brown eyes looked back into my red ones, and a fire washed through my heart, the anger engulfing me. "Have you nothing to say?"

"Don't kill me. I've changed, Rose, I've changed… I was drunk, and I was upset. I was getting the cold feet that everyone talks so much about before a wedding. Weren't you?" I had to admit, I had been a little nervous before our marriage, but using that as an excuse to tear out my heart was not by any means okay.

"It doesn't seem to me you've changed all that much. You're very much the sniveling idiot I was about to marry."

"Then why marry me?" He questioned.

"Because I wanted a child of my own, and God help me, I wanted him to be beautiful. I've seen how unattractive people get on in this world, and it's not a pleasant sight. I wanted a beautiful child of my own to take care of, to love, because I didn't think anyone else but my own flesh could ever truly love me."

"I loved you, Rose."

"Do not lie to me!" I boomed. Our fingers still laced, I applied the smallest pressure, hearing one finger crack after another… rather like a stack of cards falling down. I smiled as he bit his lower lip, still letting out the sound of a dying cat. I let go of his hands, walking to the window. With a struggle, he stood up from his bed, though still in his night cap and dress, whose sleeves, once white, were now dotted with red and brown.

"Whatever sin it was, I'm so sorry. Whatever drove me to hurt you, to pain you, to turn you into this—this…." He trailed off, not quite knowing how to finish the sentence. "But I cannot pretend that I wasn't fond of you. On the contrary, I was quite fond of you. You would have made me a fine wife, when all was said and done. A better wife could never have run my estate. And now… you must love me still if this has pained you enough to return."

"I never loved you. I loved the thought of you. Such a cruel, selfish, foolish man never lived." My whole body ached for the need of blood. Thoughtless as I was, I had not hunted prior to this encounter. I was going to need a drink, and soon. But it could not be him. I would not allow it.

"How dare you call me that, I who provided for you and your pathetic family for so long. I, who showered you with gifts and praise, when I could have had any woman in the town. Selfish? Cruel? Perhaps. But I was going to give you everything you had every hoped for. It was not for you to question what I did to your body, because your happiness was to be looked after, if only you let me satisfy my desire. You had closed your body to me for so long, of course I wanted it. I thirsted for it."

At this, I came across the room and slapped him across the face before he even knew I moved. The force twisted his neck. I grabbed him by the throat, picking him up as he spluttered something unintelligibly. I locked eyes with him as I squeezed his throat harder, watching his eyes bulge, hearing his strange gargling. I gave him a swift kick to the groin, reveling in my ability to inflict pain upon this man, making sure he would never again do to any woman what he did to me.

And suddenly, with impulse, I bit into his neck—hard, and quickly broke off, not letting the blood enter my mouth. And there I dropped him on he floor, a pool of blood about him, and a terror story that the people would be talking about for centuries to come. No one had seen me, but they gave me a name, thinking me a serial killer, "The Angel of Death."

--

I would be absolutely honored if you would read and review! Let me know if the ending is lame or not. PS -> the Angel of Death was a real serial killer on Long Island, New York. Just a fun fact!


End file.
